VG World Collision
by Mizuki Kazakaru
Summary: Liana has won her first match at the VG Tournament, and as such decides to walk off some of the excitement. After convincimg Marth, Adam's VG to come with her, they stroll away from the mansion grounds. How will this conclude?


Note I do not own Fire Emblem, Xenosaga, Super Mario Bros., or anything mentioned in this fanfiction. If you think that Liana is a Mary-Sue, then I frankly don't care. This is merely a story based off of a Gaiaonline role play and it was made for a friend who runs the RP there. Unless you've got some nice criticism or comments, then please refrain from commenting.

Thank you and please enjoy!

**VG World Collision, a Seemingly Forbidden Love**

**By: Tape Recoring Rabbit**

She sat on her bed and gave a light sigh, staring at the ceiling soon after lying down upon her pillows and such. Liana Quinell, VG Battler of Paris, France, felt more than content with her first victory here at the mansion home/battlegrounds.

Canas, her shaman of the group gave a smile, as did Soren, the mage surprisingly enough, smiled as well.

"That was quite the win wasn't it?" Canas chuckled in delight; he joined Liana on the bed beside her as always.

"Indeed, our strategies and tactics are unmatchable here in this tournament. With our amble defense and unbelievable magic might, we have a large chance at winning this you know," Soren nodded in agreement, he lay against the wall and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

Liana still stared at the ceiling, but grinned to show she agreed with these statements. "I want to face Adam next," she said hopefully, holding up one of her gloved hands and gave a thumbs up. "I want to see how strong he and his VG's have gotten. Marth has trained with Dante you know," she added.

Liana sat up suddenly, looking to Soren she said, "I think I'll go chill outside."

Canas raised an eyebrow, adjusting his monocle he looked to her, "Oh? Why the sudden action? Not too long ago you said you wanted to _chill_ in our room and stuff yourself in chocolate truffles."

"Not to mention I thought you were still afraid of going outside ever since that Albedo VG practically verbally molested you. Sorta..." Soren chimed in instantly.

"Naw, I'm over it now Soren," Liana protested, "I mean, I doubt he'd come back and—"

"He attacked you when you didn't have us, your VG's around to help you," Canas stated firmly, "I'd appreciate that you didn't go alone."

"Then I won't go alone!" Liana giggled and headed toward the door, "I know a certain blue haired young man who would want to accompany me."

With that comment she had opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway, and supposedly down the elegant spiral stairwell.

"She's such trouble…" Soren groaned in disdain.

"But that's why I love her so," Canas chuckled lightly.

-------

Marth meanwhile was downstairs, sitting on the plush couch in the living room he seemed to stare out the window with much on his mind. Brushing a lock of his blue hair from his eyes and behind his ear he gave a deep sigh of his own. _"Something… Something is wrong with this tournament…"_ he thought with a frown, it was beginning to get dark outside, the sun setting over the emerald green horizon.

"Good evening Marth! Bonjour!" Liana greeted happily, interrupting his thoughts for the night. Then again, the French girl was so loud she did it to pretty much every single resident in this mansion.

"O-oh, good evening to you Miss Liana," he replied, a small smiled curled upon his lips. "What brings you here hm?" he inquired.

"I was looking for you ya' know! I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me like last time! I intend to stay closer to the grounds this time though," she giggled brightly, giving that usual look of her's that gave an air of innocence.

"A walk you say Miss Liana?" Marth questioned, he stood up and stretched out his arms, "I suppose that'd be fun, but why this time of day? It'll be dark out soon you know," he explained simply.

"I'm fine with a little darkness, it won't hurt you know?" Liana answered, "So, do you want to come with me? I left Canas and Soren behind again!"

"You say it as if it's something to be proud of," Marth laughed, "Alright then, I'll accompany you, I don't mind."

Liana giggled once more as she ambled toward the front double doors that made way to the outside grounds, opening it with ease she stood in the doorway and waited for the Altean prince.

"You coming or what?" she called out; he was on the slow side when approaching her.

"Ah yes, my apologies," Marth said as he quickened his pace.

The two then walked out onto the veranda of the front porch area, the sun could barely be seen at that point in time. The stars soon started to flicker into appearance in the newly born night sky. It seemed as though the mansion and the many forests, hills, and caves all around it were transformed completely come the lack of light to shine on them. But to Liana, change was a nice thing to behold at most times.

As she skipped down the steps, Marth followed casually as the sheath that was propped on his belt swayed back and forth with his stride.

"You're lively tonight aren't you?" Marth chortled.

She turned to face him; her black hair blew ever so slightly in the evening breeze, "Yep! I just won a match and I'm stoked!" Liana smirked.

Smiling as well the swordsman averted his gaze from the French girl and toward the sky above, walking forward he felt content, "I suppose you picked the perfect night to take a walk. The weather isn't bad, nor are the skies lacking in constellations to look at," he said.

Shuff, shuff went their feet along the small pebbled trail; the two seemed to remain in silence as they kept onward. I suppose they'd just enjoy each other's company rather than make conversation just yet.

However, the silence was soon broken…

"Marth…?" Liana squeaked upon staring at the young VG for a few minutes, "I was wondering, after the tournament… What will you, KOS-MOS, and Adam do next? Are you just going to go back home…?" she implored with much curiosity.

"I'm unsure…" he trailed off for a few seconds, "It's all up to Adam you know, he makes most of decisions…" Marth then stated.

"Is that so?" Liana said, "Then again I'd probably return home with Vincent, live life like the tournament never happened…"

"Like it never happened?" Marth asked, "You would think that someone like you would have made so many fond memories here despite the negative events that have taken place as well…"

Liana seemed to pause, thinking on what Marth had to say. It was very true that she had met so many wonderful people here, all in which were unique in their own way.

"I cherish so many things here… You're right, I shouldn't think like that," she nodded, smiling lightly at the thought. "I think… Of all the people I've come across in this mansion, I think that I'm fond of you the most to be honest."

Marth blushed somewhat, his nose stained with pink, "Me…? But why I of all people Miss Liana? I never did anything spectacular worth impressing you…" he said sheepishly, you can guess that not many have said such a statement about him before.

"I like Adam, KOS-MOS… Kiba and Yoshi… I've grown to like many people here at the mansion but… I like you the most; you've made the biggest impact on me. You're kind, more than just polite… And brave too you know… Although, I think you've already known of my thoughts of your being a hero in my eyes…" Liana said with a gentle smile.

Marth couldn't help but stare elsewhere, unused to this praise, "Th-thank you Miss Liana…" he stammered a little.

"It's only the truth you know…" Liana too seemed to blush at her own statements toward him. Even a cheery, out-going girl like herself can get shy and well… Heart-felt…

Without realizing so, they had made quite the way away from the mansion despite Liana's words saying they'd stay nearby. It was sort of defeating the purpose if they walked back, so why should it matter by then.

The stars began to grow in numbers as the minutes flew by, Marth walked off the trail suddenly, "Liana," he started, "I say we sit down somewhere."

She nodded with a grin, following after the swordsman without protest. "Where are we heading?"

Marth seemed to shrug, "Unsure, somewhere away from the trail I suppose… Ah?" he then chirped, a large willow tree could be seen in the moonlight a few feet away. "I suppose over there would be nice," he decided.

Once more Liana nodded, as they walked together though the nicely trimmed grass, many a feeling seemed to arise within herself. Her heart beat seemed to be somewhat faster than usual… She seemed to feel hot in the face despite that she wasn't sick at all…

As of lately… It was only when she was around Marth…

"Marth I—Ah!" she yelped out abruptly, falling over her feet much too random clumsiness.

"Miss Liana!" Marth exclaimed instantly as he turned around to see the fallen girl stare up at him with embarrassment, "Are you okay?" he asked, bending down her level as she tried to sit up.

"Ugn… Never better…" she moaned in little pain, the thought of tripping over the air still made her feel silly. "I hate myself sometimes… Ugh…"

"No worries Miss Liana, there's nothing wrong with being a tiny bit clumsy you know," Marth smiled gently, helping her to her feet.

Liana sighed, she brushed herself off, "Yeah, but it's still not something to be proud of," she chuckled, walking under the shade of the willow nearest by.

His cape fluttered behind him as he walked over to her, he had a serene air about him upon approaching Liana as she sat down in the grass, her back against the tree trunk. Marth soon sat down as well, beside her he gazed at the wondrous amount of stars that shine above their heads.

"Beautiful, isn't it…? Cities have so very many lights you can't see much of the skies anymore… It's such a shame people can't enjoy such things any longer… Not often anyhow…" Marth sighed some; his sapphire blue eyes gave look of interest.

Liana smiled, "I understand what you mean by that, Paris quite bright indeed…" she said. "You should visit one day… I'd really like that you know… It's full of culture; you'd enjoy it if you asked me."

Marth gave a thoughtful expression as she said this, "I'm sure if I convinced Adam he'd let us go… I can visit you too," he added.

"Visit me…? You wouldn't have to do that Marth…" the French girl shook her head.

Marth seemed to grow quiet after that, Liana gave a puzzling gaze as she looked up at him. The swordsman then merely laughed a little bit, "Then what would be the point of going to France if I have no one to visit or talk with? It'd be quite lonely…"

Liana soon laughed also, "You're right, it would defeat the concept… My suggestion and all… But enough about me, tell me about you? I haven't heard much really and I'd appreciate learning about your past, not only as a friend but as a Fire Emblem series fan…"

Marth put his finger to his chin thoughtfully, "I'm a prince of Altea as you'd know… My kingdom was invaded, and my sister was kidnapped you see…"

Liana's eyes widened, "You have a sister Marth? I never knew that!" she beamed, "What is she like?"

"I'd describe her as… Kind, gentle, warm-hearted…" he said, a cheerful smile curled upon his lips upon saying so.

"She makes me think of you!" Liana laughed, "Then again your siblings so I guess that'd be the case…"

Marth nodded, "But sometimes brothers and sisters can have very different personalities…"

"This isn't one of those cases though is it? Ainsi ne dites pas de telles choses idiotes!" she chirped in her native tongue, Liana then laid her head upon his shoulder playfully.

"Hm?" Marth simply said upon this action, looking down at the girl as she enjoyed the warmth of his cape. He could hear her moan in delight, fingering the soft fabric with her free hand as the other lay in her lap, "You're enjoying yourself I see?"

Liana chuckled, nuzzling the swordsman, "Mm-hm, you're so comfortable after all…" she cooed.

Once more Marth gazed at the night sky, as if instinctively he laid his own head upon Liana's. With his left hand, it crawled upon her lap, lacing his gloved fingers within her own.

"You're rather soft yourself Miss Liana…" he commented lovingly, he shut his eyes and enjoyed the moment they shared.

Liana didn't move much, her other hand latched onto his cape, the other being held, not that she minded really. Reaching from his shoulder and to his neck, her hand soon ran through his darkened colored hair, stroking his locks without a care in the world.

She stopped however, Marth seemed to sit up and this action then became a brief one. Did he not want such treatment maybe?

That was clearly not the case, letting go of her hand his arms instead wrapped around the girl, bringing her closer to his body.

"Marth… I…" Liana squeaked as she mimicked his action, though instead around his neck rather then waist.

"I see no need to say anymore Miss Liana…" the swordsman shook his head simply; he stared into her eyes longingly, as the moon rose higher into the sky, the light shone upon the two in a seemingly perfect array.

"_He's so… Perfect… The most wonderful man I've ever met… I don't give much care whether he and I are so different, a VG and a partner being such as me… I could never ask for someone better than this prince of a fallen kingdom…" _ Liana thought as her lips neared his; she could feel his heart beat fast as her chest lay against him. She could hear his slightly heavy breathing.

Marth too leaned his face forward; never had he felt this way before about anyone really.

It was one last time that they stared at each other; the two shut their eyes as their lips brush against one another, the innocent peck quickly became that of a passionate kiss.

"_If I could only describe my feelings inside with the most appropriate of definition… Or perhaps this is indescribable…" _Marth decided within himself, he held Liana tightly, it seemed as though it would never end.

Whether or not this was a one time sort of situation, the swordsman broke this kiss, resting his forehead upon the top of her head he chuckled lightly, "What say we keep this a secret from those at the mansion Miss Liana? After all, think of what they might say," Marth said, he continued to show slight signs of amusement if anyone found out.

Liana smirked, "Sure… This night can be a memory between only you and me…" she blushed.

"You're a wonderful kisser by the way…" she added playfully, turning her head she kissed him lightly once again, giggling soon after. "I think I have another reason for you to be my favorite in this mansion…"

"A one-tracked mind you have at times Miss Liana," Marth too laughed childishly, he caught her in an embrace as if she were his property, he seemed to lack intention of ever letting go.

"What should we call this feeling between us Marth…?" Liana then questioned in a curious tone, lying against his chest they seemed to remain quiet a few moments.

"I would easily call it… Love…" he answered simply.

Liana's heart then skipped a beat at the thought, love between she and Marth? None the less she then nodded in agreement, letting out a small yawn she got in a comfortable position, it was a long day and there was still much to think on during the tournament.

"Then I'd like to say one last thing, Marth…"

He looked down at her, running a hand through her hair, "Yes Miss Liana..?" he implored.

"I-I… I love you…" she said, she grew red in the face upon saying so.

His eyes widened light, "And I, you…" Marth answered, holding her all the closer as he could tell she was so very close to nodding off into sleep for the night.

_Hopefully… Forever more…_

**End.**


End file.
